


Double Date

by strauberry23



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, Double Date, Fluff, Suggestive Themes, alya and nino play matchmaker, may write more for this idk, nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strauberry23/pseuds/strauberry23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, aged up. Alya and Nino bring their friends along for a double date, but it turns out that they already know each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Date

Marinette twisted her hands in the hem of her sweater, biting her lip as she looked pleadingly at her friend.

“Nuh-uh,” Alya shook her head, “don’t you dare pull the puppy-dog eyes on me, girl. We are going no matter what.”

“ _But Alya,”_ Marinette moaned, “I don’t _want_ to go on a double date with you and Nino. I don’t even know his friend, what if he’s total jerk? Plus you know I like that guy from my history of Egypt class.”

“First of all,” Alya said, raising a finger, “he’s not gonna be a total jerk and I’m insulted that you would think I would go out with someone who has bad taste in friends. Second, forget about Egypt Guy. You’ve been crushing on him all semester and nothing has happened. Live a little!” Alya wrapped her arm around her roommate’s shoulders, leading her down the sidewalk they had been walking on until Marinette had stopped to complain.

“I don’t want to live a little!” Marinette protested, shrugging Alya’s arm off her shoulder but continuing to walk with her. “I want to stay in my dorm and watch Netflix all day like a normal college student.”

“But you do that _all the time,”_ Alya pointed out. “What’s the harm in going out for one Friday night?”

“I guess,” Marinette sighed, crossing her arms.

“And I’m not saying you have to fall in love with the guy,” Alya continued. “Just have a little fun! There’s no harm in that.”

“I guess,” Marinette said again, a little stronger this time.

“Plus,” the brunette said, nudging her friend with a smile, “Nino said that his friend is a model, so you don’t have to worry about him being ugly or anything.”

Marinette gasped and lightly shoved her, making Alya stumble a little as she laughed. 

“I’m just looking out for you, girl,” Alya said, coming closer and linking their arms together, continuing to walk to the arcade.

~~~

“Alya!”

The brunette paused mid-sentence from talking to Marinette in the front of the arcade, turning around to see Nino walking up to her with a wide smile on his face. Alya couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Hey Nino!” 

The boy pulled her into a hug once he got close enough and rocked them from side to side, making Alya laugh. She pulled away and smiled up at her date.

“Marinette, this is-“ Alya stopped when she finally looked toward her friend, who was supposed to be standing to next to her but instead was standing with who she assumed to be Nino’s friend near one of the arcade games. They were talking, both sneaking glances at each other before quickly darting their eyes away when the other started to look at them.

Alya looked up at Nino, giving him a questioning look. Nino simply shrugged in response, just as lost as she was. 

They walked over to their friends, Alya’s arms crossed and Nino’s hands in his pockets.

“Hey guys,” Alya said, causing them both to jump in surprise. Alya raised an eyebrow, but continued to speak. “You ready to go get tokens?”

“Yeah,” they both said at the same time, looking at each other in surprise before quickly looking away again. 

Alya could feel the tension between them. She was going to get to the bottom of this if it was the last thing she did.  

“Ok well, since I dragged you here,” Alya said to Marinette, “I gonna pay for your tokens. Let’s go!” She grabbed her friend’s hand and dragged her away, pulling her to the token machine. She deemed it safe enough to talk without the guys hearing her.

“Ok, what was that?” Alya demanded, pulling out some money from her pocket and putting it into the machine. Her pockets weren’t big enough for her wallet and she hadn’t wanted to bring a purse, so she just had some cash and her phone. 

“What was what?” Marinette responded, looking down at her feet.

“Girl, you know _exactly_ what I’m talking about. Spill!” she said while shaking the young woman’s shoulders. “Do you know that guy or something?”

Marinette bit her lip and nodded, a smile on her face as she blushed, although it was hard to see in the low lighting. 

“No way! Who is he?” Alya asked, gathering up the tokens into the cups provided but keeping her attention on her friend.

“He’s, um, the guy from my history of Egypt class,” Marinette said timidly, giving her friend a shy smile.

_“He’s Egypt Guy?”_ Alya asked incredulously, almost shouting in her shock. She looked toward the other token machines and appraised the guy standing next to her date, who was doing the same thing for his friend as she was. “Damn girl, when you crush on a guy you don’t mess around,” she said, impressed.

“Alya!” Marinette reprimanded, pulling on her friend’s arm to make her stop looking so obviously. 

“I mean, what are the chances that _my_ date would be friends with the guy _you’re_ crushing on? Out of the _entire campus?”_

“Shh, I know, Alya! Keep your voice down,” Marinette said, looking toward the guys to see if they had heard.

“This is fantastic!” Alya exclaimed, just as loud as before much to Marinette’s annoyance. “Oh, we have to get you guys together, like, _tonight.”_

“Please don’t make a big deal out of this,” Marinette pleaded. “I don’t want any pressure or anything, this is the first time we will actually hang out outside of class and I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Trust me, the only pressure you’re gonna feel is from him pressing you against a wall,” Alya said, smirking.

“Alya!” she protested with a blush. 

The brunette laughed. “I’m kidding! Kind of.”

Marinette crossed her arms and pouted. “Just please don’t push, okay?”

Alya sighed in defeat. “Okay, fine. But I want to hear all about it later, deal?”

Marinette looked at her roommate in confusion. “What do you mean? I thought we were all playing games together.”

“That was before we found out that Nino’s friend is Egypt Guy. Here,” she said, holding out Marinette’s token bucket out for her to take. “Go have some fun, girl!” 

Alya walked off toward the guys, leaving her friend protesting in her wake.

“Hey Nino, let’s go play DDR!” she said, pulling on her date’s arm. “I bet I can dance you into the ground.”

Nino stumbled away from Adrien but quickly recovered, readjusting his hat that had fallen askew in her haste. “You’re on, girl. Prepare to be amazed by my off-the-chain dance skills.”

Alya laughed, looking over her shoulder to see Marinette and Adrien talking near the token machines. She watched as Adrien gestured to one of the games and saw Marinette nod in agreement, both of them heading over to play it.

Alya couldn’t help but smile to herself. Her plan was working. 

Once she filled Nino in on the situation and found out that Adrien felt the same way about Marinette _(score!),_ Alya and Nino made sure to keep an eye on their friends throughout the night. They played video games just as much as they spied on them, and they were having a fantastic time doing it. It was very amusing to watch Marinette and Adrien interact together, especially when either of them tried to make a move. They were so awkward it was adorable as it was amusing.

Marinette giggled as she practically ran up to Alya a few hours after they had gone their spirit ways, grabbing the brunette’s hands in each of hers as she jumped up and down. 

“Woah, someone’s happy!” Alya laughed, smiling at her friend.

Marientte stopped jumping and sighed, a huge smile threatening to split her face in half. “Thank you so much for bringing me with you, Alya!” she said before hugging Alya tight.

“No problem,” Alya managed to squeeze out of her lungs. Man, her friend was strong. 

It was a relief when she finally let go, taking Alya’s hands in hers again. 

“I’m assuming you had a good time?” Alya asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yeah,” Marinette sighed, looking over to where the guys were talking. “It’s been good.”

Alya snorted. “I think it’s been more that good, Mari. What are you guys planning to do now?”

“Oh, um,” Marinette said, looking down at her feet. “We were gonna go back to his dorm and play some more video games.”

“ _More_ video games? Girl, do you never stop?”

Marinette shrugged, giggling at her friends dramatics.

Alya sighed. “Well that works out perfectly, Nino and I were gonna go back to our dorm to watch a movie. Apparently there’s this movie about superheroes that I _just have to see,”_ she said, imitating Nino’s voice to the best of her ability, causing both of the girls to laugh.

They met up with the guys again and all walked out into the street before turning to each other to say goodbye. Adrien turned to Marinette with a grin. 

“You ready?”

Marinette gave a bright smile. “Ready.”

They started to walk in the direction of his and Nino’s dorm, playfully trash-talking about the video game they were gonna play.

“Be safe, you two!” Alya shouted after them, causing Marinette to turn back and glare at her while Adrien laughed. They continued to walk side-by-side, and Alya watched as Marinette reached out to grab Adrien’s hand. Adrien smiled down at her before tugging on her hand, bringing her closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Alya smiled proudly.

She felt a different arm fall around her neck. She smiled and looked up at Nino, who was staring at their friends with a fond look on his face. 

He turned to look down at her after a moment, his smile growing softer. “You ready?”

Alya laughed a little, wrapping her arm around his waist. “Ready.”

They turned and started to walk in the opposite direction their friends had gone, toward hers and Marinette’s dorm, discussing the fantastic night they just had.

_And it’s only the beginning,_ Alya thought to herself as she snuggled closer to Nino. 


End file.
